The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to wires, and more particularly, to a bushing for wires.
Some wires that are terminated to connector assemblies include shim members. The shim member extends between the wire(s) and a component of the connector assembly. For example, the connector assembly may include a connector and a clamp or other support member that mounts on a rear end of the connector. The wire(s) extend through an opening within the support member and into the connector for termination thereby. The shim member extends radially between an outer circumference of the wire(s) and a radially inner surface of the support member, for example to provide stress and/or strain relief to the wire(s).
A length of tape is often used as a shim member. The tape is wrapped around the wire(s) until the tape builds to a radial thickness that is sized to fill the radial gap between the outer circumference of the wire(s) and the radially inner surface of the support member. But, tape is typically relatively thin such that it takes a relatively large number of wraps around the wire(s), and thus a relatively long length of tape, to fill the radial gap. For example, it may take up to 40 wraps and six feet of tape to build the tape to a radial thickness that fills a radial gap of between approximately 0.020 inch (0.051 cm) and approximately 1.000 inch (2.540 cm). Applying the relatively large number of wraps around the wire(s) is time consuming and labor intensive. The relatively long length of tape required to fill the radial gap may also be relatively expensive. Moreover, the tape is typically not reusable because the multiple wraps of tape adhere to each other and the wire(s) after being wrapped. Disposing of the tape after only a single use may be expensive and may require stocking a relatively large inventory of tape.